Joining The Creed
by cody.centers2
Summary: A young boy has found himself as an Assassin on the inside, but was born a Templar. Can him and his best friend Toby find a way into the Creed?


Joining the Creed

Part: 1- The Beginning

December:

Since the very first day of my realization, I wanted to join the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood of Assassins. Technically, the Assassin's Creed, if you will. You may have heard of it, people talking how cool it would be just to join. And, you may have thought it was bull-, but it's not. The Creed is real. Hidden Blades, real hidden blades, skilled training that took it to extreme measures, all of it is real.

I was born a Templar. I never found myself proud of it. My kind, Templars, aren't the nicest kind of people. Have you noticed anything the same about the nazi cross symbol, and the Templar symbol?

The truth is that the nazi's were Templars, Hitler was a Templar, and have you ever wondered why Hitler took over Germany, because of the fear of the Templars. No citizen would stand up against the Templars, except for the Assassins. I never liked the Templars, and never will. I know never say never, but when your heritage has taken over cities, destroyed crops, and killed innocent people for no particular reason, you wouldn't like them anyways.

So for today, I make a vow to you and myself, I shall kill the Templars. I will Join the Creed.

January:

Today was my first day back to school since the new-year. I still have the same vow I made back when I first wrote in December. I know I probably should have wrote more last month, but I was so busy that I didn't have time to. One of my friends also told me that his dad would sometimes sneak off to places unknown at times. He always told him he was gone off to work, but nobody goes to work at 1:00 in the morning. Especially when your dad is an author. Most of the time he sees his dad work in the home-office. Unless he has a "meeting" in which he publishes a book. But his dad doesn't even have books on the shelf.

Toby, my friend, sees his dad leaving with a briefcase, that he's never seen before. Suspicious? Very. I wonder that maybe Toby's dad is an assassin, but that couldn't happen since his dad is so I fantasise about what it would be like to have no fear, like an assassin in the Creed. So I train myself. I'm not very good at it, but still yet. This one time I tried going extreme, like when there was a 20 foot tall garage, with a broken ladder around the back. I eventually worked my way up the building after I sort-of parkoured up until I got to the ladder. But when I got up there it looked farther away from the ground than I originally thought it would look. But I mustered up the courage I needed and jumped. There was a junk-yard next to the garage, and I landed on a crushed car. I felt the pain for about three days, but after that I worked my legs out, over and over, everyday for a month. I went back up to the roof and jumped like I did last time. I landed near the same spot, but I didn't feel it as bad. So to this very day, I still work out my legs. And, of course, my arms and stuff, I can bench like 80lbs or so. So, I'm doing pretty good.

Well, today I went over to Toby's house and you won't ever believe what we did. The first thing we did was play some video games, and eat junk-food. (Like we normally do when I come over.) However, we started getting bored so we went outside. Then we played assassins. Because our dream was to always join the Creed. So he was a Templar, and I was the Assassin. He had 'others' in his group so I had to act like I was killing the others. -I'm probably boring you right now.- So, I'll just skip to the juicy stuff. When it started getting late, and darker, we decided to go into his dad's office. Where it was warm and toasty. But we wanted to look up some YouTube videos on his dad's computer. When we got on it was locked, so Toby took a few cracks at it. It ended up being something that we totally should have guessed in the first place.

I don't really need to tell you what it is because I agreed that I'd never tell anyone what it is, so therefore I won't tell you. Sorry, but me and Toby have best buds since kindergarten. And you and me have only known each other since before the most recent Christmas. Anyways, when we got on it said, 'hello sir, how are you today, would you like to access the files in your most recent event?' Toby was really interested in this, I tried to convince him not to do it, but sometimes he can be rogue and go against everything. Which is probably why he would make a really good assassin someday. But, when we got on it popped up a file labelled, "Brotherhood". Normally, Toby's dad tells his family when there is a new story he is working on, but he never heard of this one.

When we opened it, it said, 'Today, was the worst day for us, the Templars are on their way and we don't have enough recruits. If we could find some more brave men to go out on the mission and fend off the Templars, we wouldn't be in this situation. However, the Templars are about to find the hideout. I don't have anymore to tell you, but all I know is I can't keep my family protected much longer.

Sincerely,

Assassin: Alerio.'

The funny thing is, Toby's dad is really named Alerio. So we knew that most of the names in the Creed means eagle. But we just had to make sure. So we went on the internet and looked up the name Alerio, which literally translated over to eagle. We heard a car pull up into the driveway. Toby looked out the window, and sure enough it was Toby's dad. He was walking straight towards the office. We couldn't escape because he would see us and ask us what we were doing in there, and Toby would probably get in trouble so I wouldn't be able to come over anymore. One of there biggest rules at Toby's house was that nobody went into his dad's office. Not even Toby's mom went in there. One thing was certain, if Toby's dad wasn't in the Creed, he sure did know about them and had something to do with them.

I exited out of the program and everything and dove behind one of the filing cabinets. Toby's dad walked straight in after Toby got settled into his place behind another filing cabinet. Whoa, hold up, rewind. The filing cabinets weren't even used. There were no stories that he kept in there, he would leave them on the computer and when he finished them, he'd print them on his big expensive printer and put them in his fireproof safe. Them take them to his guy who does book covers. Toby never even knew of his dad having any use for filing cabinets.

But anyways, when Toby's dad walked in he seemed very suspicious, and jumpy. Like he almost knew we were in there or something. The first thing he did was walk over to one of the filing cabinets and pulled out a key. Now I never thought of a reason why you would have a key to a filing cabinet, which not him anyways. Nobody I knew was after Toby's dad's work. So I didn't know what he was doing. The key was odd shaped, not like any key I've ever seen. But, it fit into the lock, then he turned it. I heard the lock turning, locks turning, it made the worse sound I think that I've ever heard. It sounded like old, rusty, metal gears turning for the first time in years, I guess you could say. When the sound stopped, a hole in the floor opened up. Then a long staircase revealed itself. Stretching so far you couldn't see it no more. Next, he walked over to my cabinet. He pulled out a different key and stuck it in the lock. The key looked normal, a lot different from the first one. The cabinet opened after he tugged on the handle, he then pulled out a glove. No, not a glove, a hidden blade. He put it on and out popped the blade. I saw a patch of blood on the it.

He grabbed a rag and wiped it off, throwing the rag in the trash.

"Damn Templar scum!" Toby's dad, Alerio said.

Now me and Toby had known that his dad was an assassin, for sure. I mouthed the words, 'What is happening?' Toby just looked straight at me and shrugged his shoulders. I heard the sound of Toby's dad sheathing his blade. It made me jump, but I calmed myself down real fast. Toby's dad walked over to the long stairway and stopped. He looked at the door. He walked back over to it, locked it, and put down the shades. He turned straight around and walked back over to the long stretch and started down it.

Toby and I waited a while before we followed. We hurried down the stairs, and when we got to the bottom there was a large group of people standing in front of a waterfall. We couldn't make-out what they were saying but we could tell they were a group of assassins. They wore the traditional Creed jackets.

We tried going up farther so we could hear more of what the were saying. Finally, we got up there. and we heard what they were saying.

"Are you sure?" said a man who was most likely the group leader.

"I'm positive, I felt the disturbance when I walked into the office." said Toby's dad.

I looked over at Toby, he was as pale as the clouds in the sky earlier that day.

"What did you see?" said the man.

"My computer had been turned on and was still on when I walked in, the fools probably forgot to turn it off. And then, I felt as if I was being watched."

"Well, it must be the ones that live down the street from you."

"Who? Craig? No, no, he couldn't, he's not part of the Templars."

"Everyone on that street, except you is a Templar."

"Then how do you know it was him?"

"Because I know that pig! He would do anything for his kind. He always did bite the law. And now his son will carry on his legacy!"

Craig was my father, I couldn't stand him talking that way about him. But before I could say anything the man said something that changed everything.

"And he's here right now! He's behind that pillar!"

I could feel he was pointing at my pillar. I jumped out and yelled at him.

"My father did nothing of the such! It was me! I got on the computer!"

Toby jumped out and said, "Me too! I helped him."

"Well, then," said the man. "Seize them!"

Multiple men ran at us, out of instinct we ran away. Did I mention that Toby had been training too? Well, he has. So we knew a lot about this kind of stuff. The sad thing is that they knew more. We climbed up a wall and Toby kept going. What happened to me? Well, I heard the sound of a hidden blade and jumped backwards. I was at least 60 feet up. I closed my eyes but didn't hit the ground. One of the assassins grabbed my arm.

"You're not done yet boy." the assassin said.


End file.
